xdfkgjcvn,,zxfklvb,
by nonamenonamenoname
Summary: dfxkcjvn,mdzfklcgv


DISCLAIMER: See the other disclaimers.  
  
Session 29 PT.2 Shine on your Crazy Diamonds  
  
"Ed, get under a table or something, and when the coast is clear, I want you to run as fast as you can to the ship and stay there. Take these guys with you if you can." He instructed her, without shifting his eyes off the door. He reached in his holster for his gun, and let the other hand hang down. Most of the other men in the bar had run out terrified. As they ran out though, all Spike, Cadillac, Roy, Wishbone, Lou and Ed could hear were their screams as they were welcomed with a violent slaughter with a cadaver. When final scream had finally faded away, there were footsteps approaching the door. The familiar creeks that Ed remembered hearing earlier were back to haunt her. For the first time, Ed wasn't filled so much with fluff as she was hatred and anger. This was a very foreign feeling to her.  
  
The Door opened. Emerged a man, who's high dwindled that of even the considerable tall Cadillac. It was undoubtedly Jason. He walked in slowly looking at Ed. He was about to hurdle his blade across Ed's head, decapitating her, but stopped only to look over at Spike, the man who was between the two. There was a new target, and it was a target that wasn't about to take shit.  
  
Jason had his hand ready to reach for his blade. Spike had his had reaching for his gun. They both laced their hands on their weapons. They looked in to each other's eyes. Spike didn't let his eyes flinch for a second. If he did, it could be a fatal mistake. Jason took out his knife, and cocked it back to throw it, but not before Spike could take out his gun and shoot Jason's hand, hurdling the sword in to the wood of the bar. Spike ran up quick and threw a roundhouse kick in to Jason's stomach emitting a nice heavy thud in to the wall, and a nice crack in to the wood to match. Spike threw a few furious punches at Jason. Ed took this as her opportunity to get out and take the three barflies and one bartender back to the Bebop.  
  
The fight raged on. Spike had an upper hand. Either that, or Jason just wanted to assess what he was up against. Jason stopped moving. Spike backed off for a second. Jason tilted his head up, looked at Spike, and then regained his balance. Jason leaned his head side to side to crack it, cracked his knuckles, and then pulled his blade out of the wall. Spike took out his gun again and fired it at him. Jason swatted the bullet away with his knife, in to the stockpile of liquor bottles behind the counter shattering a lot of them. Jason approached Spike slowly. Spike ran over to the liquor bottle that was sitting on the table, and shattered it on the floor between the two of them. He took a candle and lit it. The threw the remainder of the candle at the liquor bottles that had been shattered. It smelled of booze and burning flesh with in moments. Spike jumped out the back window and began running about ten yards from it to see what would happen next. He heard loud and powerful thuds, louder than the falling lumber of the bar. Suddenly a hold busted through the wall accompanied with a fist. Then another hole, this time with a big boot. The hockey masked monster looked through the hole. The hurtled his blade cutting the wall apart. He came through and approached Spike. Spike begain to run when he felt something.  
  
He felt a sharp pain graze his arm. In front of him was the cadaver in the ground. His arm was bleeding, and useless. His real arm was bleeding at least. Jason came close by. Spike was down for the count. Jason stood still as a spot light draped over him. Revealing the deteriorating detail of his body. Spike looked in horror. The spotlight revealed itself as the Red Tail. It got up right behind Jason.  
  
"You may want to take this moment to make a run for it, mop head," the voice over the speaker announced. Faye felt shitty. The hangover had already started setting in, and she was pissed, to say the least. She opened fire on the figure. It only made Jason move back a couple steps. Faye couldn't believe it. Nothing human could survive that. The impact of the bullets from that range, and from the caliber of that sort of gun should leave anything living in to a million pieces. But it just moved him back a few feet. Jason started to approach the Red Tail. He went up to one of the guns. They were still firing at him. Just as Faye decided to make a get away, Jason ripped the mounted gun off of the right part of the ship, and hurdled it at the cockpit. Faye had only a nano-second of response time. But it wasn't even enough. It sent the ship on its side, and cracked the window of the red tail.  
  
"This is the worst hangover of all time," said to herself, as she lay upside down in the cockpit, as she's found herself so many times before.  
  
About this time Spike had made his way in to the factory. It was abandoned. He looked around. And found there was no one in it. He figured he'd use the factory to his advantage. But he had to figure out a sure fire way. He ran through the factory, looking for a way to take care of the foe. He got to the second floor. He looked around. 'Electrocute him? No. That won't work.' He looked around. Off the balcony, he noticed that there was a pool of green liquid on the first floor. What was it though? He looked over and found there was a crane on the second floor that would reach in to it. He went to the operating booth of the crane, and found a book in the booth. It was a training manual. He looked through it, and found the crane is made of a special metal that's resistant to certain acids. It dawned on Spike it was a pool of acid. That's when he heard banging from down below. Up the metal Staircase came the masked terror himself. Spike turned the crane on, and messed with all the knobs. Jason approached him. He was with his blade in its holster again.  
  
"What a gimmick. A hockey mask?" Jason approached him, this time faster than he had before. Jason went to hurdle a punch at Spike, but missed. Spike took the opportunity to wield a bionic punch of his own. It was one so strong, that it shattered a forth of Jasons mask. Revealing the scars of years passed. It sent him back a few feet. Spike went up to Jason to inflict just as much damage as before, but this time Jason punched Spike in his gut. He punched him so hard in fact, Spike went to the ground, wallowed for a moment, and coughed up a combination of blood, and vomit all in one. Jason then kicked Spike in the liver. Spike, for that moment forgot how to breathe. Jason backed off, and stood next to the balcony, and wielded out his blade. He cocked it back over his head with both hands, and was ready to weild it at Spike at an amazing speed. Spike shit his eyes. But them suddenly the room filled with the sound of something mechanical. The crane had moved. It moved at an alarming rate. It rushed towards Jason. First it knocked the sword out of Jason's hand, in to the pool of acid, disintegrating it in seconds. Jason's balance was off. Spike ran over to Jason and shoulder rushed him over the balcony in to the pool of acid. Jason fell face first in to the acid. He splashed around for a moment, until he fully disintegrated. Jason was killed.  
  
Unfortunately for Spike, who was still giving himself a crash course in learning to breathe again, was still on the second floor. Before Jason died he managed to splash some acid on to the beams holding the balcony up. The balcony came crashing down, next to the acid. Spike lay there for a moment. He looked up at the lights over the factory, and began to contemplate not drinking while on the trail of a bounty.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
The next day Ed and Eine were reunited, in spite of Jet's objection. Eine was fine other than a broken rib. Spike got away with a couple broken ribs himself, along with a number of stitches. The whole Crystal Lake area was an ISSP circus that morning. The remaining survivors testified as to what happened.  
  
"Lou?" Cadillac said, while Lou was going through the cinder that was once his bar. "Need a hand?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Lou looked pale, and upset. If not for the death toll of last night of all his customers, and close friends, then by the fact he's lost the only other thing he truly did love.  
  
They were quiet for about ten minuets. "Listen, about last night, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I just miss Nat so much. I can't believe he's really gone. He was my big brother."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said. "Don't apologize, we've been through a lot," Lou said.  
  
"I know it's been rough since you lost Maxine," Cadillac muttered, as to not upset Lou.  
  
"It has been rough. That sun of a bitch took people we cared about, and he finally did me in by taking my bar." Lou was quiet, let out a sigh, and continued looking through the rubble to see if he could salvage anything. It was a hopeless quest.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Cadillac asked.  
  
"Move on. There's nothing left for me here at Crystal Lake. Maybe move to Mars finally. Its been a long time coming I guess." Lou stood up straight. What are you doing now?"  
  
"Work at the factory. Make sure that thing doesn't come back. I swear to god." Lou nodded. They looked up at the falling moon shards again racing across the cloudless sky. They were quiet for a moment. "It's a helluva beautiful morning isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is," Lou said.  
  
All You Need is Love. 


End file.
